


Drips, Ripples and Waves

by forever_bright



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_bright/pseuds/forever_bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec becomes a pawn in a Warlock’s game of revenge, and Magnus doesn’t realise until it’s too late that they’re playing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drips, Ripples and Waves

A side effect of being Immortal – and often dramatic and bored - meant that grudges between Warlocks had a longevity that mortals couldn’t appreciate. A decade or two was of no consequence to them, which is why Magnus should have taken Ellikon Roth’s pledge to ruin his life more seriously, instead of simply forgetting about it once a hundred years or so had passed. The event that had provoked Ellikon’s wrath was a minor episode in Magnus’s view; sweeping Eli’s lover away from a dance and into his bed, somewhat unintentionally causing the young man to become infatuated with Magnus.

Ellikon had invoked the names of various demons and mundane Gods in his oath to punish Magnus for the affair, however it was nothing Magnus hadn't said himself before and he knew he rarely meant it. He let Ellikon’s burning fury cool in his mind over the centuries, until he barely remembered that the man and the promise to wreck Magnus’s life existed.

Alec came home from a long night of Institute related hunting with the acrid tang of bad magic hanging around him. It was noticeable to Magnus as soon as Alec entered the room, and he wrinkled his nose slightly at the bitter taste of it on his tongue.

“Busy evening?” he queried, looking up from the book on his lap and taking a deliberate sip of his midnight blue martini as Alec’s eyes met his.

“Very busy,” replied Alec, and he paused for a moment, before continuing to move in Magnus’s direction. “A group of Warlocks trying to manipulate the mundane stock market.”

“How… entrepreneurial of them,” said Magnus. A group of foolish Warlocks experimenting with untested forces explained why Alec had the lingering whiff of unnatural magic around him. “I assume you put a hasty end to their activities?”

“Very hasty,” murmured Alec in reply and he knelt down in front of Magnus, reaching forward to grasp his chin and then sweeping down to press their lips together.

Magnus returned the kiss happily, easily dematerialising his book and drink to allow the activity to continued unimpeded. He and Alec had been involved for nearly a month now, and while things were progressing at a steady pace, they hadn’t yet explored the full range of sexual possibilities between them. Alexander was uneasy about some activities that Magnus had taken for granted the youth of today were thoroughly exposed to. It seemed there was no such thing as anonymous porn surfing in the Institute.

Alec’s current kiss, while still a little tentative, displayed a level of determined desire that made Magnus respond in kind. He grabbed a fistful of Alec’s hair, kissing him deeply and pulling on his shirt, dragging him in closer.

“What’s gotten into you, my dear?” Magnus asked lowly, his lips sliding over Alec’s jaw as he spoke and kissed Alec’s skin at the same time.

“Fighting, possible death, the usual,” replied Alec and gave Magnus one of his rare grins – open and teasing, and devastatingly sexy. “Why, are you jealous? Do you want to get into me?”

Magnus blinked at Alec for a second, stunned by his blatant banter. Alec usually found it hard to do more than moan and sometimes gasp out Magnus’s name in bed. He quickly regretted showing his surprise so plainly, as Alec’s grin faulted and his eyes flicked away.

“Sorry, that was- I was just-“

“Alexander,” breathed Magnus, sitting up enough to wrap his arms around Alec’s neck. His eyes roamed over Alec’s face and he made sure his voice portrayed his arousal at this new side to Alec. “You’re full of the most wonderful surprises.”

“I want you,” said Alec clearly, and he ran his tongue over his dry lips. “I want you to… to fuck me.”

“I-,” Magnus swallowed, taken aback again. Clearly Alec was approaching this situation with the same single-minded determination he applied to everything. “I am obviously not objecting, but perhaps we should-”

“Please,” continued Alec and the word sounded strange coming out of his mouth. “Don’t make me ask again, Magnus. I want it, I told you… I want you. Don’t you want me to?”

It was those words that sealed it for Magnus, because he couldn’t bear for Alexander to think Magnus didn’t desire him, love him and want to touch every part of him. It would have cost Alec a lot of pride to request this from Magnus and he must have desired it for weeks, only now building up the courage to ask directly.

Magnus had been diligent to leaving the pacing of their sexual journey in Alec’s hands, and it seemed the young man was impatient for more.

They moved to the bedroom, still kissing and Alec was smiling again. He made a show of it – pushing Magnus onto the bed, and taking off his clothes slowly – revealing his body like the sinfully beautiful object it was. Magnus almost felt like he was dreaming, with the way Alec moved around the bedroom naked, for the first time unashamed of Magnus’s eyes burning over every inch of his marked skin.

“Like what you see?” teased Alec, and before Magnus could summon a suitable response, Alec was on top of him and undressing him.

“You’re beautiful,” murmured Magnus and Alec pressed their bodies together in answer.

Magnus had dreamed at night – and fantasised during the day – about what it would be like to make love to Alec Lightwood. He found the experience to be both better than his dreams, but also somehow strange. Every tenderness Magnus tried to extend to Alec was met with passion and haste, and in the end their encounter was more a quick rut than the extended lovemaking that Magnus had envisioned.

As he lay next to Alec on the bed, sweat on his bare chest and a few streaks of glitter of Alec’s back, Magnus wasn’t thinking much about anything at all until Alec spoke.

“That was pretty good, Magnus. Better than I thought you’d be, although I suppose a reputation like yours does need to be earned between the sheets.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus said, automatically pulling himself into a more upright position. It didn’t even sound like Alec.

Magnus looked down at were Alec was gazing up at him, and he found Alec’s lips twisted into a smirk. The inside of Magnus’s chest went cold.

“Alec?” asked Magnus tentatively.

“In body, yes,” replied Alec. He sat up and then winced slightly, pausing. “Wow, the Shadowhunter really was a virgin? I assumed that was all a ruse to keep you keen, old friend.”

Magnus was off the bed in a moment and there were blue sparks flashing from his fingertips. He didn’t know what was happening, but it was _wrong_ , horribly wrong.

“Where is Alec?” he demanded, not caring that he was naked and still covered in the evidence of his recent activities. None of those things mattered, because this creature in his bed had Alec’s voice and face.

Alec – or the creature, Magnus reminded himself – stood up more slowly. He wasn’t a shape-shifting demon Magnus was sure, this behaviour was too calculated. The faint whiff of unnatural magic in the air hit him again.

“You’re a Warlock,” he surmised and his magic sparked warningly. “What is this about? Where’s Alexander?”

“Oh, he’s here,” said Alec’s body. He gestured vaguely to his own head. “Inside. I thought about killing him, but he’s a mortal and he’ll die soon enough anyway. It’s better this way. Better he spends the rest of his short little life with the memories of you fucking his body and not even realising he wasn’t in it.”

“I’m going to kill you, Eli,” snarled Magnus, because his brain was whirling through a hundred thoughts a minute and he’d put together the phrasing and the cruelty and the oath he’d let himself forget. “I’m going to spread your molecules across reality one at a time. _Get out of him._ ”

“I could stay in here, you know,” laughed Eli, in Alec’s amused voice and with Alec’s twinkling eyes. “I know you’d never risk harming the boy by pulling me out. However, sadly, he’s fighting me quite hard and I’m weary after our sexual escapades.”

Alec raised a hand and ran it down his own body, over his chest and abs, over his thighs and over areas had made Magnus’s fingers twitch in fury. Two of lights globes above them exploded in a shower of glass and sparks, and Alec laughed as the room became dim.

“I think I’ve made my point,” he said and Eli grinned at Magnus with Alec mouth for one last moment, before red smoke erupted out of Alec’s body and quickly vanished. Alec had crumbled to the ground unconscious before the smoke cleared, and Magnus was at his side in an instant. His hands hovered anxiously over Alec’s body for a few seconds, not touching, before he rolled Alec onto his back and stared down at his face in distress.

“Alexander,” he said quietly, and it felt like there was cotton wool filling his throat. Magnus shifted, running a hand through his hair, nervous to even touch Alec again. The idea of healing him, of injecting more magic into his over-saturated body, was unthinkable.

Alec blinked heavily and let out a soft whimper. He opened his eyes and seemed confused, unsure of what was happening. Magnus moved more into his eye line, his brow wrinkled in anguish.

“Alexander,” he repeated. “Are you hurt?”

Finally, Alec’s eyes focussed on Magnus and they widened. He dragged in a deep breath and moved his hands to grasp at his chest, as though instinctively wanting to be sure the air was really going in when he wanted it to.

“I couldn’t get out,” he said, and he rolled onto his side, trying to get up. Magnus reached out to help him, but then they both froze when Magnus’s hand rested on Alec’s bare shoulder. The pair of them, naked in the middle of Magnus’s bedroom floor, with broken glass around them and trapped for a long second in this new reality that had been so viciously forged for them.

Magnus’s fingers tightened and he squeezed Alec’s shoulder. While Alec didn't flinch, he stayed utterly still and Magnus removed his hand when the sweaty heat of Alec’s skin began to feel like it was burning him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, lost at where to begin to explain or atone for what had happened. He needed so desperately to know Alec was going to be all right, that things weren’t as damaged as Magnus currently felt. “My love, I thought… I should have seen it.”

“No,” said Alec, shaking his head. He wouldn’t look Magnus in the eye. “No, you couldn’t have known. That was the whole point. It could have been a lot worse – he could have used my body to get into the Institute, to kill people who trust me. This is… a manageable issue.”

_Manageable?_ thought Magnus in a daze. That man inside your mind, inside our bed. That man stealing something from us you can never get back.

“I need to tell the Clave, in case he tries this with another Shadowhunter. We need a plan to manage possible infiltrations.”

Alec was moving as he spoke, getting up, expertly avoiding the glass shards as he found his clothes. Magnus raised himself up more slowly, finding that his legs were not as steady as he remembered them being. He reached out to use one of the posts of his bed for support, watching silently as Alec covered his body in as many pieces of clothing as he could readily find.

Magnus waited for any indication that his world wasn’t falling around him, but Alec’s stiff movements and inconsequential words only confirmed it.

“He won’t do it again. He doesn’t care about killing Shadowhunters,” said Magnus tiredly, but Alec didn’t acknowledge his words.

“I need to go to the Clave,” Alec repeated, standing in the doorway and somehow managing to look at Magnus and also stare straight through him.

“Alexander,” said Magnus, and he could hear how desperate, how heavy his words sounded. “Please don’t go.”

He was greeted with silence and a tiny flash of fear in Alec’s eyes, and then all that was left was an empty doorway and a bedroom full of broken things.


End file.
